1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit for generating a reference voltage.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
With the gradual high integration of an electronic circuit system, various circuits have been integrated into one chip. Among them, an analog circuit requires various DC biases due to the characteristics thereof. Although such DC biases may be separately supplied from outside of the chip, typically a DC bias generating circuit is provided inside the chip to supply the DC biases.